


A Verse for Jehan Prouvaire

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Relationships: Combeferre/Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 2





	A Verse for Jehan Prouvaire

To the dearest and most valiant friend  
Who dreams ere he sleeps.

Do not think me coarse  
That I no longer hold your hand.  
For you are not here my love,  
Though you may yet dream.

Do not ask to read to me,  
Or ask me to weep with you over  
mothers and children and lovers  
For you are not here my love,  
Though you may yet dream,  
And I have very few tears left.

Do not think we can win this one,  
For you are not here my love.  
Though you may yet dream  
I can foresee how this will end.  
I no longer have the  
luxury of dreaming.

But you my love...  
Your blood cultivates the violet,  
Its face looking out to find the future.  
Resolute,  
Though it be plucked from that which gives it strength  
Or crushed by the non-believers  
You may yet dream my love  
Only pull me into your bed with you  
That I may dream if reality falls through.


End file.
